


Sun Kissed

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Reader-Insert, Swimsuits, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were a bit bored of lazing around at home, and figured the best change of pace would be to go to the beach together.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 26
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Your choice!   
> Therefore, I chose:
> 
> Turn the Tables  
> To reverse a situation and gain the upper hand

“Let’s go to the beach!” 

It was a random idea that had suddenly sprung into your mind. G’raha could tell from the way you had suddenly gone from laying flat on the couch to sitting up straight and eagerly staring at him. Neither of you had gone to relax at any beach for a while - and definitely not since you’ve come back from your trip to the Far East.

G’raha tilted his head and asked, “Like right now?”

You nodded and grumbled, “It’s so hot. Even with a nice cooling system, I still feel like I’m dying.”

G’raha glanced over to you and he laughed, “Well, you did just come back from a mission.”

“It’s so hot.”

“Yes, yes, do you want to go get changed so we can go to the beach?”

“Really?!”

“Of course, it’d be a nice change of pace instead of lounging around all day during our days off.”

***

G’raha regrets agreeing to this. As much as it made him happy to see you splashing around in the shallow parts of the beach, he forgot how much skin he had to expose at the beach. When the two of you were in the Far East, while you guys did go sailing on a small wooden boat and you guys did walk along the shoreline a few times, you never did actually wear a swimsuit and neither had you.

Yet here you guys were, wearing swimsuits that G’raha couldn’t help but feel they were a bit too much for him. Shorts? No problem, but G’raha has never gone shirtless before. He wasn’t fazed at all by the sight of you in your swimsuit, in fact he can’t help but feel like it was much more suitable for you to be wearing such an outfit compared to the scandalous outfits that you’ve worn sometimes. 

When you gave him his swimsuit though, he was expecting to be able to button it up at least, but upon wearing it, the buttons were merely decoration as the shirt wasn’t even a shirt, but rather a vest. 

By this point, he was holding the shirt together to cover more of his stomach. He was standing on the brilliant white sand as the waves lapped at his feet and you turned back to find him awkwardly glancing down at his vest every few seconds to try to hide his chest.

“Oh come on, Raha, come here,” you laughed as you came up to take his hands. His eyes widened in surprise and he wanted to ask you not to, yet as you pulled him into the water, a wave crashed down upon the two of you soaking you completely. 

G’raha’s ears and tail flattened completely, sticking to his body and he looked very disgruntled by it. Now, G’raha didn’t dislike being in water, but he was certainly not too happy with the prospect of wearing a soaking wet vest that didn’t even properly cover his chest completely. He glanced over to you and he almost laughed at how confused you looked. 

Your mouth was slightly agape and your hair was sticking to your face after that huge splash. The little flower clip that you had on was gone and washed away by the waves, but that’s okay, he’s sure you’ll manage to find another one. He gently parted your hair for you and chuckled, “Are you okay?”

“I am. What about you?” You casually ran your hand through your hair, pushing it up and away from your face. G’raha slightly shook his head, scattering water droplets all over before he copied your movement and pushed his hair out of his face. It was such a simple gesture, yet for some reason it was so captivating watching him do it. 

The afternoon sun hit him in all the right places, causing the water on him to glisten just enough to highlight those parts of him. While part of his hair was still intact where his hair clips were, the rest of his hair was disheveled just enough to look messy, but not too much that it looked like he was a slob. 

_ Is this even legal? _ You could not tear your gaze away from him. It doesn’t help that the Moonfire Vest fit him so nicely, and seeing the wet cloth cling to him was almost sinful. As your gaze traveled down south, you found yourself even more flustered than you normally were and almost instinctively you dove into the clear water. 

G’raha is stunned by your sudden dive and when you resurface he carefully asks, “Are you… Are you alright, [Name]? Your face is looking a bit red.”

Your hands rush to your face, unintentionally slapping yourself and you mutter, “They’re still red?”

“Were you out in the sun for too long?”

_ Well, there’s that, but… _ You glanced over to him, and maybe getting G’raha the Moonfire Vest was a mistake, cause it’s truly unfair for someone to look this good in a swimsuit. You momentarily submerged before resurfacing with only your eyes and nose above the water surface. You shook your head and G’raha frowned and tilted his head. 

He carefully made his way towards you in the deeper parts of the water and he asked, “Are you sure you weren’t? Your face is really red. It’s almost like-”

His words trail off slowly when his hand gently touches your face. You couldn’t look at him, there was no way that you could when your thoughts were scattered to every random corner of Eorzea. How could you ever look at him the same when all you could think about was how beautiful this man is?

“Are you- Are you flustered?” G’raha’s tone took on one of teasing and you shook your head weakly. But as much as you tried to slowly float away from him, he easily caught up to you and wrapped an arm around your waist and brought you closer. 

“My dear [Name], my lovely inspiration, did you dig your own grave when you gave me this flimsy ‘shirt’, if one could even call it that?”

He purposely leaned in to whisper the question into your ear and he can  _ feel _ you shiver under his touch. He lowly chuckled and pulled away enough to look at you, and while his tone earlier sounded rather feral, his gaze was still gentle and loving.

“Is it really because of me that you look this lovely?” G’raha softly asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You refused to break eye contact with him. After all, if you did, all you would notice is his darn chest. Nonetheless, you weakly nod your head to affirm his theory and he laughed. 

It was such a soft and gentle laugh that it made your heart flutter and you softly asked, “Are you laughing at me?”

“A little?” G’raha admitted and he gently pulled you close, “It’s not often that I am the one making you flustered.”

Your eyes widened at that realization and he gently placed a kiss on your forehead. As he pulled away, the smile on his face was soft and warm, just like the sun that danced across the waves. 

“So please, allow me to enjoy this brief moment before we head home.” 


End file.
